For the machining and/or manufacturing of workpieces, machine tools which can be universally used, in particular program-controlled or numerically controllable machine tools, are known in the prior art, e.g., milling machines, universal milling machines, universal machine tools and/or CNC machining centres, which usually include one or more tool-carrying working spindles for receiving, e.g., drilling and milling tools.
On such tool-carrying working spindles, tools can be received with tool interfaces such as tool tapers, in particular Morse tapers, steep tapers, or hollow shank tapers, on receiving devices or tool receptacles of the working spindles, in order to then be driven on the working spindle. These can be various drilling or milling tools or other tools which are respectively clamped or fixed to the typically standardized tool interfaces.
However, in accordance with today's multi-layered requirements in the manufacturing of workpieces, it may also be advantageous to also perform, instead of or in addition to the conventional milling or drilling tools for milling or drilling operations on a workpiece on the universally applicable machine tool, additional or alternative grinding operations on the workpiece at the universally applicable machine tool, for which usually special program-controlled grinding machines are provided so that the workpiece usually has to be clamped on the special program-controlled grinding machine for grinding operations after milling or drilling operations on the universally applicable machine tool or the workpiece usually has to be clamped usually on a milling machine or a universally applicable program-controlled machine tool for milling or Drilling operations after grinding operations on the special program-controlled grinding machine.
In view of the above considerations or problems, an object of the invention is to develop or provide a universally applicable program-controlled tool machine in such a way that it also allows, in addition to the usual milling and drilling operations on a workpiece, efficient, accurate and reliable grinding operations, in particular, for example, when using a grinding tool on the universally applicable program-controlled machine tool, which is usually configured for milling and drilling operations; on the one hand, preferably without limiting the universal machining options of the milling and drilling operations, but preferably still ensuring today's requirements for precision, efficiency and reliability of the grinding operations, e.g., similar or even better in comparison to the efficiency, precision and reliability achievable on the prior art special program-controlled grinding machines.
A machining unit of the generic kind is known, e.g., from DE 10 2013 201 328 A1, in which sensor system for use in milling and drilling operations may be accommodated on an end face of a working spindle of a machine tool.